Fates Intertwined
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: One night things get out of control between Yuki and Zero.


it is a hot summer day, and everyone is sticky and sweaty. chris christie was sitting in his office, the office was so smoll, not really but his massive girth took up most of the space and it made him very salty. like a brined slab of pork butt, ready to be put into the oven to seer for a week and an half. Christ Christie (aka Chugg) was bored and wanted to invite all of his buddies over for an party because this saturday is going to bethe fouth of july . everybodys favorite holliday(™ green day). Chugg invited his best buddi Donald J Trump. but this wasnt all chris had planed. despiet him being a republicoon (lmao) and pretending 2 b against the homos marrying deep down inside chris christie was a full blown sapiohomosexual. he knew donald j trump was the smartest man aliv and he wanted him inside his double chin gullet, balls deep. oiled up. ready to finger his ass. ((sapiosexual means hes in2 smart peopl)).

donal drove up in his love live branded limosuine. his manservant opened the door bc donald trump could not handle such an intense physical act (his toupee requirs 99% of his powrs 2 maintain), and also carried him 2 chris christie's porch, where chris-chan was waiting.

"ur looken better than usual, rumpie"

"i bathed in pig blood dis morning (his witch doctor recomended tht 2 him its good 4 cholesterol)...i knew i was gunna see u, i had 2 look mi best"

chuggs blushed at the consideration of the pinker man. he patted the chair next 2 him.

"cum join me, i habe watermel0n"

he uses his razer™ sharp nippol 2 slice the watermelon in half, juice spilt all ovr his skin and cloths.

"seems like u got in a bit of a mess, big boi" with a twinkle in his eye, he slurped up the juices dripping frum the christophers chin.

Chroist made a horrifying shrieking noise as the juices were getting sucked off his ingrown hair riddled faec.

"thats it, yes."

Donaldn actually succed with so much force that it helpd with chuggs ingrown hair addiction.

Donland, as he heaves in a sorry attempt to cow tip Chugg's massive, pathetic body on2 th floor so he can mount him, groans in agony as he froths furiously at the mouth, spitting directly into Chugg's beautfil, chocolaty hazel eyes, glistening in th light liek an angels eiyes. ei is no in finnish th mor u kno

Chugg suffers from a minor stroke as the motion was too sudden (the entire action required 15 monutes to complete, and it caused an earthquak of 4,72 on th kinsey scale). Chug suffered from strokes many times before though so he shrugged it off and lost anothr funictioning part of his brian.

"God is dead- he's very...stupid" Donland said smugli as chugg looked out of breth on th floor, evrybody walk th dinosaur, sweting nd struggling in his own pool of rectal filth after suffering from a minor stroke. His eyes looked vacant (CHrist's) he was probably going to lose it. Donnie didn't care though bc he lieks it whn his sexual partners li on th floor lifeless. he lieks it bc hes embarased of his flappy bird cock nd prefers 2 do sex w the lights off/when his partner is deceased. but thn something hapend tht made trump change his mind

"trump i hav alweis lovd u… now i am almos ded…" says chris on his last breth

"oh no deep down inside in my toupee i have always had feeling beb now u r dead" says trump-kun and he starts blushing as unimaginable gases release frum christie's watermelon juice marinated chin folds.

"there has to be something i can do to save him" trump though

then he had an briliant idea.

ass 2 mouth resuscitation.

trump goes over 2 chries ties mouth and does the traditional slavic squatting maneuver without his pants on, smushing his old and ripe asscheeks all over christies face. using old tiabetan monk practices he controls his bowels 2 releas life giving gas 2 chrises mouth (writen by adam sandlr and the bois happy madison productions).

suddenly christie rises from the depths of hell, back to lif.

"wher am i" says christie

"ur bak in th land of th living my boy" says trump sweetly, sweat flowing from his forehead down in2 christies gaping mouth.

christy attempts 2 sit uprite but trump stops him midair, "don't put 2 much strain on that sweiet ass of urs" he holds the man's cocaine laced fingers, and they gaze in2 each others eyez lik mel gibson would look an kildrens.

"i want to firmly grasp in my handholes youre bright cadmium, crimson red napoleons in my fingers" donald shrieks into the atmosphere. satelites capture the shriek and broadcast the moment on every american television screen (and a select few located on the pacificc islands). it was the biggest terrorist attack on american soil since 9/11.

Christiano Ronaldo (Chris Christie) immidately turns over and spreads his legs apart so both of his legs are at a 180 degree angle

"Enter me. enter my entir ass baboy. "

turmp is hesitant. "I dont wanna..hurt u, sweetness (i was only joking when i said-)."

Christo interrupts him by putting his toddler like hand on the DonALS(challenge)d's lizard lips.

"No more words. Just chode"

Donald immidately inserts his pathertic member into christs cavernous asshole, hitting his womb. christ hasnt had his asshole bleached since he was 15 so it was very discolored, it was a horrifying dark brown color but Donald Wasn't going to be picky. He has seen better assholes in his day but this asshole was the asshole of Chroist Chronky, the hottest male on planet earth (AKA the United States of AMerikca). Donker is not shy with his little dong and thrusts it into chroists magnum hole. DOnlad has a very thin, floppy, pencil like dick so penetrating CHroists MASSIVE asshole was futile. DOnlnad had no choice but to grab his trusty Bad Dragon Dildo that was modeled after his Fursona Balto that helped ship medicene to kildrens with terminal illnesses. Balto's dong was thicc and very long (5' in diameter and 7' in length). a perfect fit for Chugg's fucking ass?

Chugg groaned at the girth of the husky's coke, moaning to the tune of Skrillex's scaree monster's and noice sprites. The tune of his paren'ts divorce. this only made the husky's cok harder, even tho it was an inanimate object. "fuc the police" donald screamed under his breath, digging farther and farther into the canyon that was christie's ass.

"fill me up w ur man goo babye," chuggs pleaded, now crying w his elbows digging in2 the linolieum flor. their weight combined was streneous to the building, which had now begun collapsing. but this did not stop their love.

then the house exploded. the terrorists won and nothing was left except 4 the legacy of their luv.


End file.
